


Quality Time

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Look out, it’s icy!” with Jackieboy and SchneepRequested on Tumblr by Septic-Dr-Schneep
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 18





	Quality Time

“Ah, let me buy, as thank you for taking me out Christmas shopping.” 

Jackieboy hesitated just long enough for Schneep to hand the vendor his cash first, shining a bright smile at his new brothers that made Jackie’s heart melt. The hero shrugged and put his card back into his pocket, stuffing his hands in after to keep them warm while Schneep collected his change. They stepped to the side to allow the next customers to step up and watched the little window on the truck as the cook moved about preparing their food. He had a good feeling that Henrik was gonna like steak and fries more than he thought he would.

“Thanks, it’s no problem, really. I know I’m not, ya know, around all the time, so I just thought-” 

“There is no need to explain. I am happy to spend this time with you as well, Jackieboy.” 

Again Jackie’s heart melted for what was probably the fifth or sixth time that day alone. Henrik was just...so  _ nice _ . He was a workaholic that drank way too much coffee and stressed himself very easily, but once he was home from the hospital and got to wind down, he was just all smiles and enthusiastic book talk and attentive listening. Really, Jackie couldn’t have asked Sean for a better brother. Then again, considering the bar that Anti set, it really wasn’t hard to go above and beyond Jackie’s already low expectations- anyone that was not trying to actively kill him was a refreshing welcome addition. 

“I got invited to work Christmas party. Would you come with me? I am not sure I want to go alone. I know there will be food and drink- ah, I do need to make a dish for that. It is in three days. Are you...interested?” 

“I’d love to, Hen.” 

At this rate Jackie wasn’t sure anything could make his heart reform from its melted state- it was just going to be permanently mushy and warm as long as Schneep was around. He didn’t even hear the cook call their order out, too busy thinking about the fact he wasn’t going to have to spend Christmas alone. They could make dinner and open up presents with each other and watch movies on the couch curled up under a blanket with hot chocolate. It was going to be perfect. It was going to be the Christmas Jackie had always dreamed of. 

Henrik handed him his container, looking quizzically down at his own food, suspicious of the green pesto-like sauce spread over the top of the steaming steak and slathered on the thick fries. Neither of them were paying attention to where they were going, and the sudden call of “ _ look out, it’s icy! _ ” was too late. 

Schneep’s foot slid out from under him first, the doctor immediately pinwheeling his arms to try and keep his balance. He instinctively grabbed hold of Jackie by the elbow, something the superhero was not prepared for. It was then, of course, that Jackie stepped on the ice and his foot decided to slip sideways. They went down with a yelp and a slew of German curses, hitting the pavement hard as their fresh hot food spilled out and melted the ice that had just caused their demise. 

“Ow,” Jackie moaned, propping himself up on his elbows. He heard scrambling from his right as he rubbed the back of his neck, a distinct lump beginning to form. Odd, he hadn’t actually felt the back of his head connect with the ground. Actually, he felt little of anything besides the too hot sauce splashed on the front of his jacket and a fry that had managed to weasel its way into his sleeve. Above him, barley steady himself and with two pieces of newly cold steak in his hair, Henrik held his hand out. The group around them began to disperse, but Jackie still felt himself flush red with embarrassment as he took his brother’s hand and accepted the help up.

“Are you okay? Quite the tumble!” 

“Nah ‘m fine, Hen.”

“It would seem we must buy lunch again.” 

Jackie reached out and plucked one of the pieces of steak from Henrik’s hair, shaking it off in the air and then dipping it in the splotch of sauce on his jacket. He popped the piece into his mouth and chewed, only starting to laugh when he saw the absolutely disgusted look on Schneep’s face. 

“Sure, but I’m paying this time.” 


End file.
